One type of connector includes a drawn sheet metal shell that closely receives an insert device which includes an insulative holder and multiple contacts therein. The shell is itself received in a housing of thick metal, such as a diecast housing, which can withstand large forces encountered when tightly clamped to another connector. Waters, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,808,125, describes a connector of this type. In that connector, the shell and insert are both installed by moving them vertically up into a hole in the housing, and with the insert device and shell separately held to the walls of the housing hole. A connector of the type that included a shell and a separate diecast or other thick metal housing to hold an insert, which divided the holding of the insert and shell, with good electrical connection between the shell and housing, could enable a connector to be constructed with highly reliable grounding of the shell to the housing.